


Beneath the Stars

by Alexa_Piper



Series: The Notebook - Unrelated Danny Phantom Oneshots from 2013 to 2019 [6]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M, What if Maddie and Vlad went on a date in college?, backdated fic, very fluffy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27210196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexa_Piper/pseuds/Alexa_Piper
Summary: "Vlad...""Yeah?""You're a horrible kisser."
Relationships: Maddie Fenton/Vlad Masters
Series: The Notebook - Unrelated Danny Phantom Oneshots from 2013 to 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986457
Kudos: 3





	Beneath the Stars

Vlad tugged at the collar of his shirt, feeling his cheeks and neck flush with heat. "Um, well, goodnight, Maddie."

The voluptuous young woman before him raised a perfectly-shaped eyebrow. "Vlad…"

He gulped, making the mistake of meeting her violet eyes. The irises have so much detail, Vlad noted, like tiny galaxies. Each lash was easily visible as she shifted closer, glistening with glittery mascara and so long that the top ones almost brushed her eyebrows. "Uh, I had a great night," Vlad tried, wincing internally as his voice cracked audibly.

Maddie tilted her head. "That's not how you say goodbye on a date," she informed him in that matter-of-fact manner that Vlad loved so much.

The man attempted to stammer his way through a response, but Maddie grabbed him by shaggy black hair, her long nails scraping against his scalp; the sensation sent shivers down Vlad's spine. Pulling him down, the young woman pressed her mouth against his.

Vlad froze, eyes wide as she moved her lips, moulding them against his unresponsive mouth. His heart shot into overdrive, and the young man felt his veins light with fire. Closing his eyes, he placed his hands on Maddie's hips and attempted to reciprocate the kiss.

They broke apart, breathing heavily in pants that condensed in the chilly evening air. "Vlad…"

"Yeah?"

"You're a horrible kisser."

Vlad stared at her incredulously, and Maddie let loose a peal of laughter. "You'll learn," she promised.

He swallowed thickly, resisting the urge to run his tongue over lips that throbbed from such a new, sensual activity. "Goodnight, Maddie," he responded.

Her smile sent his slowing heart back to beating hard and fast against his ribcage. "See you later, Vlad. Thanks for the date, it was really nice!"

"That was my first kiss!" he blurted, unable to hold in the words any longer as she closed the sorority building's doors behind her.

That impossibly beautiful woman grinned at him before directing a shout through the doors' glass panels. "Well, you're gunna be a pro kisser soon enough! Ta!"

Vlad returned the grin before turning on his heel and aiming for his own dormitory, feeling for all the world as though he was floating through campus.


End file.
